eraofrevantwofandomcom-20200213-history
New Assassin's Order
Re-Formed on October 4, 2158 AD under the Influence of Altair Ibn'La-Ahad Smithson, once a Rouge Assassin, who was talked into taking and forming a New Order. At First the Idea was only small, but after the events of the Attack on Monteriggioni, and the kidnapping of Antonia Baria, Altair became enraged, and this ultimately led to the New Assassin's Order. In December 2158, Altair began making plans to attack Rome with the New Order; To Test its Strength and to Save Antonia Baria. ''The New Assassin's Order Unlike previous Assassin Orders, Altair based all his Order on the training which he was given by his mother, and also used the Infomation from the Sanctuary from underneath the Villa Auditore to provide extra insight to building his Order. The Order was built to ensure the Freedom of Man-Kind from the Imperium, just as the Original Order that was under Altair in 1191 AD and Ezio in 1503 AD. The Idea of the Order keeping peace would be a hard one, now that the Imperium War was seeing the defeat of many Countries, and forcing them to submit to the Imperium Order, Altair Smithson planned to start with Italy, using the Assassin's Order to free all of Italia and remove the Imperium's Influence, then move from country to country to free them from the Imperium's control. Order's Ranking Like the Old Assassin Orders, the New Order used a Ranking System, to which Assassin's had to go through to advance through the various stages of the Order, Exprience enabled people to advance through the Ranks. The Assassin's however would only have a Single Grand-Master, while there was two Mentor's within the Order, as for the rest of the Ranks however their was multiple Members using the Rank. The Ranking of the Assassin's also brought in a Weapon Rule, no Assassin at the Ranking of Recruit where never allowed to wield a Hidden-Blade, and where only trained to use their hands and feet to fight with. At the Ranking of Servant the Hidden-Blade would be presented to the Newly Ranked Assassin Member, as well as the Robes of the Assassin. At the Ranking of Assistant they where presented with a set of Body Armour to wear underneath their Robes to protect them from Gun-Fire, the Assassin's would be trained with newer lessons in stealth to ensure they would need to count on the Armour to help them all the time. The Assassin's who reached the Rank of Soldier would be presented with a set of equipment throwing knives (5), and a Combat Knife for Ranged and Close Combat, the Assassin's would be therefore trained intencely to ensure they could use the Throwing Knives to the point of mastery. At the Rank of Disciple an Assassin would be presented with set of Smoke Bombs and an extra set of armour for their wrist to cover over their Hidden-Blade Bracer, the Assassin would be trained to use the Armour on the Hidden-Blade to be also used as a Weapon if one was attempting to hold the Assassin down, it proved useful when hitting the jaw of an enemy. When and Assassin reached the Ranking of Mercenary, they where presented with with a new Set of Robes, a set of armour, and a Sword, the sword proved to be far better than their combat knives while entering fights having a longer reach. At the Ranking of Warrior, the Assassin would be presented with an upgrade of their Hidden-Blade, the first one to be presented is the Poison Needle Attachment, a more Mordern use of the Poison Blade, however it didn't actually replace the Poison Blade. With the Poison Needle, the Assassin was eurged to train in remaining undetected and remaining close in order to use their Needle to poison their intended target. At the Rank of Veteran the Assassin would be presented with a Dart Launcher, a set of extra throwing knives giving them a total of 10 Knives, they where also presented with an extra set of armour. Upon reaching the Rank of Master, they where presented with a Second Hidden-Blade, and an Upgrade for the Second Hidden-Blade being; the Poison Blade, they where also presented with a set of new Robes, Assassin's where also presented with a Cross-Bow. Upon becoming a Mentor Rank, an Assassin was presented with a Pistol Upgrade to their Hidden-Blade, they where also presented with a set of throwing knives giving them an extra 10 so they would be able to have 20 Throwing Knives. Upon becoming a Grand-Master, An Assassin would be given a complete set of new Robes, a pair of new Bracers for both Hidden-Blade's, an extra set of Throwing Knives, some grenade's. Weapon's and Tools'' The New Assassin Order used Morder and Old Styles of Assassin Weapons, ranging from Snipers to the Olden Swords from the Middle East, being a sole defence for Monteriggioni the Weapons and tolls expanded to that of a City Defence as well, so the Assassin's where using Mounted Weapons atop of Monteriggioni's walls as well as their own personal weapons. The Assassin's would use poison's to assist in Assassinations when they where infiltrating their targets home's, and would also use other variations of Assassin Tools that had been used throughout History. Their primairy weapon for Assassination however has always been their Hidden-Blade. Assassin's also came to use the Snipers for more effective kills from a distance, and where feared by many governments due to this new advancement in their weapons, but they continued to use the Old Weapons as well as Modern Weapons. Gallery of Main Assassin Weapons Alex's Blade.jpg Alex's Sword.jpg Bez nazwy.png ACB-throwing knives.jpg Hidden-Blade (Upgraded).jpg Other Alternate Weapons Gallery Custom-rifle2.jpg Thom300.jpg Lee-Enfield No.1 Mk.III.png 1911.jpg Category:Factions Category:22nd Century Category:23rd Century